Talk:Rap Rat
Not a bad little pasta, but the vodou demon backstory at the end seems woefully tacked-on. Furbearingbrick 01:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh snap! Rap Rat, as it turns out, was a real game, and had a VHS tape to go along with it like in the story. Here's an ad for it. So much for the eyes being "reptilian." Furbearingbrick 01:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Seems fine A good little I have read, good good.Bang 01:15, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Here's a review of the game, and a description of the video (since the video itself seems to have been taken off YouTube.) Furbearingbrick 01:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Interesting Good story. Creepy too, unlike a lot of the similar stuff I read in this wiki and on 4chan's /x/. The vodun/Haitian demon backstory was a good idea - it would be nice if more creepypastas about video games, videos, lost episodes etc. explained themselves in a similar way instead of just being 'HURR DURR SCARRY THINGS HAPPENED DED BORT SQUIDWARD HYPERREALISTIC DERP THE END'. The only thing I would say is that you mention the rat puppet 'not blinking'. Aside from the old style ventriloquists dummies; puppets generally don't blink. So really it would be creepier if the puppet did ''blink, since that would be unnatural. Good job. Whatssocreepyaboutpasta 02:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay the game is real The game is real it was made by couple of cowboys and it was a fail game possably the worse game ever. It was based in Australia. The instrution video was taken off of youtube becouse well see for yourself http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEaMd34PqXc basicly copy write. I did find the instrutions on this site http://foundfootagefest.com/videos/rap-rat There is also a commercial around too, if you Google "Rap Rat". I think it might be loosly based on a Droopy Dog cartoon, because that is also what comes up in Google's search engine. This one might be a real story exaggerated but, it could be a real defect. This is an ad http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pimQlMJPl_E (I know not english, but the english one is too short and shows nothing) It shows how the game is played. (I could figure it out. Tiff1234 02:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) By the way, it's not true that Rap Rat does not blink. If you look at the video Tiff1234 linked to, you'll notice he blinks several times. Furbearingbrick 18:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Well He doesn't fully blink he kindof half blinks or winks. IDK if the instructional video was made to look like by editing or a scratched tape or he is really epileptic but, I find that sort of creepy. I also noticed that they used more than one puppet, one for talking, one for closeups and I think one for mid closeups, unless the video is that old. Something tells me if this story is based on an actual account then it could be a sick prank or a defect that happens all the time. Anyone ever hear of the talking Elmo toys that say the creepy stuff like the "Kill James" incident, or the potty time with Elmo "Who wants to die" story. Also the stroy said the game was made thesame company as Nightmare it could have been a mix up at the factory. This story interests me fully for some reason. (If you want me to post the Elmo fail news stories I will) Tiff1234 03:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesome pasta! "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 04:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) If the game's real, is Aparat an actual Vodun demon, or did the writer make it up?Simmely 06:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) *Eye twitch* Da fuq? Anyways very goodThe Overlord Of Fail Has Arrived 22:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) This page has had its OC tag removed as it was not listed on the page. If you want to put the OC tag back on, please add it to the User Submissions page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. ClericofMadness 05:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Found it selling for 40 bucks- http://boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/19020/rap-rat-video-board-game TacoExpress (talk) 03:05, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Too much explanation. I loved this up until the whole "it's a demon" thing, then it stopped being scary and became corny. That's far too much explanation, and that's the killer of ALL horror. Never answer the mystery! Raise questions, and leave them questions! You know where this should end? "The thumping of tiny feet on wood." If it stopped on that line, you have an absolutely chilling story, absolutely beautiful. It would leave us wondering what could have happened next and forever let our imaginations run wild with what Rap Rat really might have been. Everything after that moment is steadily downhill, and demistifies what should have been a disturbing enigma. PLEASE consider cutting it down. The wors thing you can do to a pasta is let it make more sense! Scythemantis (talk) 08:18, November 5, 2012 (UTC) The Actual Video Thislooks like part of the video that comes with the real game. I can understan why they used it for a Creepypasta, good God. EDIT: Aaaand of course, once I post this 'unique' video, I see it's been posted already above. :/ TheShadyNerd (talk) 00:50, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I thought this was a great story! The whole fact that it was real (I looked it up) just added to the list of things that freaked me out! I also thought it was great how the author made it seem...like the story ''really happened. ''Great story Gave me the creeps. Scary5 (talk) 21:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Scary5 Well, Fuck I read this out loud at around 3:45. Goodbye, all.Thatguyfromthatthing (talk) 02:30, March 30, 2013 (UTC)ThatGuyFromThatThing Wow...Just Wow... I Died of Friggin' laughter when reading this shit. It's so bad and reaks of cliche'. Stuart K. Reily was right. I (hopefully) cursed my former stepfather with this...MWAHAHAHA! [[User:TentakleTherapist|'Tentakle']][[User talk:TentakleTherapist|'Therapist''']] 07:29, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Aparat (probably) doesn't exist I've gone through about 200 sites whos titles included "Aparat" now, and the only thing I could find linked to a demon was this creepypasta "Rap Rat". Everything else varied from wedding photographers to polish news feeds. I couldn't find any record of a Haitian demon, fear demon, or just demon in general called "Aparat" leading me to believe that Aparat is a made-up deity tailored to fit the story, and that the whole pasta was written during a day of boredom by some guy who thought Rap Rat looked creepy. If you don't believe me, just type in the word "Aparat" into any search engine. A few ads for demon removal will pop up, but that is only because so many people look up the name in search or relation to a demon. Pay them no mind. Also, not to mention how many youtubers recorded readings of the pasta and uploaded them to their channel. I doubt they would have done that if they had a single doubt that this "Aparat" wasn't real. In fact, if any of this was true at all, it all would have been quieted by the company, and perhaps the government, because of the copyright. Keep in mind, at the moment I only have the web at my disposal, and I hardly know anything on Haitian mythology. If you want a more dependable answer, attempt to contact a Haitian mythology expert. Perhaps they can help you. ...and always remember, demons and such operate on the power of belief. If you are completely and totally sure that they do not exist, chances are that they cannot harm you. Though if one DOES come after you, I would suggest converting to another religion as usually the demons of one faith cannot harm people of another. Amulets also seem to work well for protection against demons. Brandish a cross, star of david, or any emblem of your religion around your neck. If you have none of those, wear any jade you can find as jade was used in many religions and countries to protect against evil. Also, in ancient times, peolple would bury turquoise slabs beneathe their homes to ward off evil spirits. If you don't have any of those, ringing bells also wards off demons. Metal baby rattles work as well. If you don't have any of those, simply tell yourself demons don't exist over and over untill you believe it yourself. I wish you the best of luck. ever, XXkatherineXx (talk) 22:18, June 11, 2013 (UTC) As a quote from stephen king made famous in the alan wake video game says: "nightmares exist outside of logic, and there's little fun to be had in explanations; they're antithetical to the poetry of fear". It stopped being scary﻿ once the explanations kicked in. Please, creepypasta creators, try to remember this, and if you have to explain origins, it should still be vague enough to let the reader's imagination fill the missing parts. My brain knows what scares me much more than you do. SCndZ (talk) 08:36, June 27, 2013 (UTC)SCndZ Eh. Cool and kinda creepy, but the explenation was a little too much. Funny story: When I first heard the demon's name, I was like "Hahaha, aparat. That's kinda funny." Then I got to the part where it said not to say the demon's name, and I was like "OHHHH SHEEEEEEEIT DAAAAAAAAWG!!!!!!" Luckily I had a fuzzy kitten on standby. And remember: Gravy ain't no vegetable: It's the most BITCHINest BITCH fruit. 18:53, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Dammit... Well, I just finished this and it's 3:24 am.... Let the paranoia begin. 07:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I laughed at this, because Aparatas in Lithuanian means "gear". :D Xenotime (talk) 16:02, July 29, 2013 (UTC) The... the,, curse, it's actually real, i said those words, and here im, im in hell right now, my mother doesnt truth me fro a stupid reason I cannot understand, my wife is particularly.. strange.... and everything else in this pasta is also happening, Aristackler (talk) 02:36, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Answer Me This... (Please Be Serious) Ever since I read this story, I've been terrified out of my mind. Every little bump scares me, I'm terrified to sleep AND stay up late, and being alone in my Aunt's house fills me with dread. And that's not even the WORST part. And I'm not trying to joke. I'm even scared of saying / typing this story's NAME in fear my life will be doomed. i was told that whoever answers this would tell me it was real. And I'll admit, there is some solid evidence...But I need confirmation; Perhaps from the author himself (or herself). SHOULD I live in terror? (Be serious when you answer my post. PLEASE.) Rjoy10 (talk) 17:22, December 19, 2014 (UTC)